


The Best Ever

by PaulaMcG



Series: Neville Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Bonding, Celebrations, Halloween, M/M, Partying, Pre-Slash, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: Neville's learning what he likes best.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Series: Neville Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Best Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Dreamwidth community Neville100. The prompt was _walk_.

“Tis the best Butterbeer ever...” Neville's savouring the taste of his slurring words, too.

The Headless Queen is the best pub, Lupin's Halloween party the best one ever. His allies from all walks of life, gathered to celebrate the fifteenth anniversary of Voldemort's first fall, are Neville's mates now. 

His best friend's specs reflect orange lanterns. "That's not Butterbeer. The goblet's smoking." A suspicious frown makes the face ever... cuter. 

Poor Harry, anxious to avoid attention, isn't mingling with half-goblins or other revolutionary creatures. "It's too crowded," he complains.

Neville downs his drink. “Come out with me – for a walk!”

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read separately, of course, but also as a missing scene that fits in my long, chaptered canon-divergent-after-OotP fic, set in autumn 1996.


End file.
